


Hand of the Supreme Leader

by Disparatepeace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Injured Rey, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mentions of Forced Prostitution, Neither is Poe, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, but he means well, not between rey and kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: In an alternate turn of events, Luke Skywalker doesn’t arrive to stall the First Order, in order to allow the Resistance to escape. Prompting both Leia and Rey to take drastic actions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic. Ive been working on this for a long time and I'm really glad that I'm posting it.

The satisfaction that Kylo wanted to feel upon watching the Millenium Falcon crash to the surface in a fiery heap just didn’t manifest. The very sight of his father’s battered ship filled him with rage. Barking at his officers o blow that ‘piece of junk’ out of the sky, wanting to rid himself of the only thing left that reminded him of that old fool. And yet when the TIEs succeeded in shooting it down, he was hit a sudden pan of dread. Keeling over slightly at a brief, phantom pain he felt in his gut. A trooper rushed over to him asking if he was alright, while Hux merely gave him a questioning look. He brushed them both off and brought his attention back to the battle before him, ignoring the sensation for now.

 

He watched as each ski speeder retreated as the cannon readied to fire.

 

All but one. A lone speeder who charged head on into the cannon’s path in a last minute suicidal defense. That was until another speeder crashed into it from the sides, effectively knocking it out from proximity of the blast. Although slightly taken off guard by the ultimately pointless skirmish Kylo drew his attention back to the massive bolt of energy that fired from the cannon. Searing across the salted plains and scorching the very air surrounding it until it came into contact with the shield doors.

 

Within moments the cannon went dark and the massive door protecting what remained of the Resistance was torn apart. A large fissure running down the center, with chunks of stone falling from the large, open crevice.

 

This was it. The First Order had finally cornered the Resistance foe and they now had nowhere left to run or hide. There was no use fighting or resisting any further. Soon his troops would advance and dig them all out. Kylo knew that it was time to end this, he needed nothing to stand in the way of his new future with Order.

 

 _‘No quarter. No prisoners.’_ He mentally noted to himself, giving his orders to Hux.

 

Suddenly a lone figure walked from the now exposed resistance hideout. As the dust cleared and the figure approaches the First Order battalion, Kylo’s face paled at the recognition. For a moment, all words died on bis lips and he stared out into the battlefield as if he saw a ghost. Perhaps that’s what it was. But he couldn’t be sure, even if it was the only logical explanation at the moment. Unless…

 

 _/Ben?/_  a voiced called out to him. He trembled. _/Ben, are you there?/_

 

He didn’t want to answer. What could he say? Why should he even talk?

 

 _/Please Ben, I want to hear your voice./_ Kylo still remained at a loss. Looking down at the figure that he figure that he knew was the source of the voice in his head.

 

Could it be? Did she survive? He could feel himself tremble and did the best he could to appear composed in front of his officers. However his thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the transmission coming from the shuttle. Ordering one of the officer to patch them through.

 

**_“This is General Leia Organa of the Resistance.”_ **

 

Kylo was trembling again. His heart practically leapt from his chest. This was the first time in years he had heard his mother’s voice outside of the force. And she was standing out there, right in front of him.

 

 **_“I wish to speak with your leader. To discuss surrender.”_ **  

 

Hux merely laughed at the woman’s request, before sneering.

 

“And what makes you think we’d have any intention of discussing surren-”

 

“With all due respect, general. Your people have insisted on fighting against our forces for the longest in spite of your disadvantages. Why now do you wish to surrender?” Kylo interrupted the immensely haughty red-haired general.

 

There was a long pause, before Leia finally spoke.

 

“Because I know when I’m beaten. And this might be the only way to ensure the others survival.”

 

Ren pressed his lips in a thin line. This did not go as planned. He initially wanted to wipe out the remaining Resistance. The very thorn in his sight that’s been present for the longest. He did not however, anticipate his mother still being alive and leading the forces. This changes everything. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to kill his mother. Just like he couldn’t bring himself to fire on her during his strike on the Raddus. And yet the Order expected him to finish the Resistance forces. He had to do something.

 

_/Ben, talk to me. Please!/_

 

Taking a shuddering breath, Kylo made up his mind.

 

“Bring me down to her,” he ordered the pilot. “And don’t advance our forces until I say.”

 

“Supreme Leader, don’t be distracted!” Hux urged. “Our goal is to kill all of the Resistance including that traitorous old bi-”

Kylo harnessed the force, used it to seize Hux and hurled him into the wall of the command shuttle. Hard enough to shut him up, much to knight’s chagrin. The man was getting far too grating.

 

“Right away sir,” the commander said hastily.

 

It was time he confronted his mother once and for all.

  


When Rey came to, her head was pounding and her ears rang painfully. The last thing she recalled was exiting her seat from the turret as a Falcon took a forceful dive to the ground, having been completely shout out of the sky by TIE fighters. Slowly she rose to her feet and tried to  steady herself, still recovering from the crash. Only to fall to her knees again as a sharp crippling pain shot through her side. Forcing her head down she paled at the sight below her. A piece of shrapnel from the ship had broken off lodged itself in her abdomen, blood seeping out. She quickly suppressed the rising panic, knowing that it would only worsen her situation.

 

She had to focus. She had to find Chewbacca. After a few moments of calling his name, she heard a low Wookie growl calling out to her. Relieved, she followed his voice. Until she found him in the hangar, trying to pry open the cargo door. Thrusting her hand out, she attempted to use the force to open it. Clearing her mind and repressing the piercing sensation she felt below. Within moments the hangar door opened, but only just. It’s path was blocked, preventing it from going any further and  Rey could only push so far, before nearly collapsing. Chewie quickly rushing to hr side, crying out in horror at the sight of her wound.

 

“I’ll be fine for now Chewbacca,” she brushed him off, making her way to the exit.

 

The Wookie growled in protest, insisting that Rey stays here where its safe. But she ignored his pleas and eted the craft, urging him to follower. However the cracked door was far too small for the Wookie to escape, thus leaving him stuck aboard. He made an effort to push the doors further in order for him to fit through, using a considerable amount of Wookie strength.

 

Meanwhile Rey surveyed the white plains and caught sight of where the battle took place. Several meters from where they crashed. She saw where the AT-AT Walkers had stopped in their place, alongside the canon. Turning her gaze towards the min where she knew the Resistance was hidden, only to find a large fissure in the center of the door where the cannon had fired, creating a new opening. And standing before it was a lone figure dressed in elegant robes. **_Leia_ ** _._

 

 _“What is she doing?”_ Rey thought panic beginning to stir. Before catching sight of a familiar black shuttle flying down towards the fields before landing right in front  the general. The ship’s ramp lowered and a familiar dark figure stepped out onto the surface flanked by two stormtroopers. Kylo Ren. **_Ben_ **. Confronting his mother.

 

A part of Rey had hoped that there was stil reason in him. That Leia would bring that forth That she succeeded where Rey had failed: Bringing out the light in her own son. Just maybe…..

 

But Rey’s hopes were quickly dashed as she saw the knight igniting the lightsaber and stalking menacingly towards the general the general. Immediately a pool of dread flooded Rey’s entire system as she felt herself racing towards them crying out to Leia. Blood starting to spill out from her side, but once again she pushed back the pain.

  


Upon exiting the shuttle, Kylo ordered the two troopers who had accompanied him to stand by until he gave them the signal as he went to confront his mother.

 

This was his first time seeing her in person as a man. He was just a boy the last time he saw her. He remembered those feelings of anger, heartbreak, betrayal and abandonment when she shipped him off to Luke, reassuring him that it was “for his own good” and that she wanted the best for him. But he was no fool, he recognized the fear in her eyes, of what he could become: **a monster.** The same monster she saw in Vader.

 

And hear she was staring him with that same fear masked by her air of regality and defiance. It was no surprise. He had finally embraced the monster she had so feared he would grow up to be. Destroying most of what remained of her feeble Resistance fleet and had finally brought her to her knees. But there was no triumph in his victory. Instead he was once again taken aback by the sight of his mother up close and in person. The anger he expected to feel towards her didn’t manifest, after that one look in her fearful pleading eyes. Of course they could merely just reflect her desire for Ren o spare her soldiers. Yet something about those reminded him of the once distant, yet loving mother he knew before. The same mother that he--well, Ben Solo loved. He felt himself tremble again, his hands shaking at his side. But he couldn’t allow her to see him so vulnerable. Removing his saber from his belt, he quickly ignited it. In an attempt to distract her as well as maintaining his intimidating composure as he approached her. He now only stood a mere few feet from her and she had yet to break her gaze,

 

“I assume you’ve come to discuss surrender, and to plead for your Resistance comrades’ lives?” He stated with an attempt at indifference.

 

“Yes,” she replied steadily.  

 

“What makes you think I have any interest in letting any of them live?” his tone was significantly darker this time.

 

Leia shifted slightly at the threat, but kept her gaze locked on him.

 

“The war is over. You’ve won and we’ve lost. I can admit to that. Killing us all won’t make any difference, we know we’ve been beaten. But I don’t wish to see any more lives lost.

 

The knight merely scoffed in response.

 

“You just don’t get it, do you princess?” This is more than just a victory for the First Order. This is about preventing any further opposition. Advancing forward into the future And letting all old things die.”

 

“You don’t believe that,” Leia countered.

 

“It’s worked well for me before and it will do just fine now.” Ren responded, not sipping a beat.

 

Leia walked closer to her son. ]

 

Your past will never truly die, Ben. No matter how hard try to forsake it. It’s apart of who you are and reflects who you will become. It shapes your destiny and your choice. You still need the past in order to go forward. Otherwise there’s nothing to move from.

 

This time Kylo was the one to shift in his place. His eyes cast downwards briefly in deep thought before shooting back towards Leia. His emotions running haywire and his imposing facade was starting to crack.

 

Regaining his composure he gave the general a hard look before questioning,

 

“What do you want, general?”

 

Leia squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep exhale. Contemplating her decision before responding.

 

“I want you to take me as your prisoner, in exchange for the survival of the remaining Resistance members.”  

                

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia makes Kylo an offer that she knows he can't refuse. Rey arrives to the confrontation a bit too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 everyone....that's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!

**_“I want you to take me as your prisoner, in exchange for the survival of the remaining Resistance members.”_ **

 

At that, Kylo’s face fell in shock, quickly trying to find the words to say. If he was honest, he expected to see a ploy like this from her, but it still caught him off guard. He’d done everything to try to distance himself from his family only to previously be confronted by Solo, wit the man begging his son to come home. Now his mother was asking to be taken into custody...only at the possibility of sparing her own. Of course. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to kill her. Especially now that Snoke’s influence was gone. 

 

“Why would I do that?” he forced himself to ask. 

 

“Because to them and the galaxy, I am a beacon of hope. And whoever holds that beacon, holds the galaxy. Isn’t that what Snoke wants?”

 

Ren sneered at the mention of his former master. 

 

“Snoke is no longer a concern of mine. Or Anyone else.”

 

Leia gasped, her eyes widened in shock of the implication.

 

“Ben? You-”

 

“It’s over.” He interrupted, quite curtly. 

 

“Does that mean-”

 

“Yes.”

Leia was at a loss of words. Finally that monster who preyed on her young son for all those years was dead.But now that very soon had taken his place, and was fulfilling the same deeds his dark master carried out. She wasn’t sure if this was a good sign or if it just worsened the situation. When the cannon blasted through the doors, she knew at that moment that the Resistance was finished. There really was only one possible way to ensure everyone’s survival: Offering herself. Of course Poe heavily opposed the decision, even insisted that they could fight. She quickly put him in his place, reminding him that she was the general and her word was final. The others didn’t approve of the plan, but didn’t fight her. She thought that if she was successful, she could see her son again. If not, she would at least be reunited with Han.

 

But she never expected this. 

 

“Well then,  _ Supreme Leader _ ,” she stated with the utmost dignity. “What is your call?”

 

Ren pondered his decision. He didn’t plan on taking any prisoners or leaving any survivors. But that was before he discovered his mother was still alive, having survived strike on the Raddus bridge. And perhaps taking the renowned Rebellion hero and general as his prisoner could work to his advantage. He could even see the desperation in her eyes. She’d do anything to protect her little Resistance, perfect guarantee that she wouldn’t cross him. 

 

“LEIA, NO!!!!” an all too familiar voice called out, pulling both mother and son out of deep thought. Both facing the direction of the voice and was met by none other than Rey.

 

“Rey, what are you doing here?” Leia cried out, the dread in her voice very prominent. Especially at the sight of the girl’s broken, bloodied appearance. 

 

“I came to help you,” Rey proclaimed, out of breath and off balance, yet still filled with determination. 

 

“Get back with the others, they can help you,” Leia countered, with worry in her tone and expressions. “I’ll handle this.”

 

“No you can’t-”

 

“That’s enough!” Ren interrupted as Rey began to protest. His eyes still locked onto the young jedi as he signalled for his two troops. 

 

“Escort the general onto my ship.” he ordered his men, gesturing to the elder woman. 

 

“And the remaining resistance forces, sir?” a trooper questioned.

 

“They are of no concern of ours, we have what we need.” Ren responded almost offhandedly. 

 

“Leia!” Rey protested as she reached out to the general, only fr the other woman to hold up her hand to stop her.

 

“It’s going to be alright Rey,” she insisted as she was grabbed by the two troopers and escorted to the shuttle. “I know what I’m doing.”

 

After giving Rey a reassuring smirk, she gave one last fleeting glance towards her son, before being carried away. Leaving the two younger force users behind. 

 

Meanwhile Kylo had yet to break his gaze from the young jedi as he surveyed her appearance. Hurdled over slightly, while clutching her side that had just been punctured by a piece of shrapnel. Blood pouring from her wound and spilling down her legs along with a series of cuts and bruises on her visible skin. And a shoulder at an odd angle, clearly dislocated. He couldn’t hide the concern and slight panic in his eyes no matter how hard he tried. Rey on the other hand kept her eyes locked onto Leia as she was carried away by the Stormtroopers, until she vanished inside the shuttle. Only then did she snap her gaze back to the knight. 

 

“What happened?” Kylo asked. 

 

“You would know,”Rey growled, attempting to keep her voice steady, grimacing in pain. 

 

Kylo looked over her head and caught sight of the crashed Falcon. Recalling the strange dread he felt when he ordered his father’s freighter to be shot down. Now he understood why. 

 

“Oh Rey,” he chimed, a twinge of regret in his tone as he approached her. 

 

“Get back,” she demanded, still grimacing in pain. 

 

Kylo ignored her orders as he walked right up to her and clutched both her shoulders, effectively keeping her in place. Rey found that she was too weakened to fight him off and merely just glared at the man. A look of defiance and even disappointment in her eyes. Kylo exhaled softly before replying:

 

“This all could have been prevented if you had just joined me.”

 

And in one fluid motion, he snapped the dislocated shoulder into place, causing Rey to cry out in pain. The sickening sounds of the bone cracking rang in her ears. Feeling herself lose her balance and slump directly into his arms. From where Kylo held Rey, he observed her wound more closely. The piece of metal sticking out from her side wasn’t lodged too deep, but she was losing a lot of blood and would need treatment. 

 

“You need medical attention,” he said almost urgently.

 

“I can manage,” she stammered lowly, her voice hoarse from screaming. 

 

“That wasn’t a request.” he countered, far more stern this time. 

 

Rey stared up at him and before she could protest she felt her world fade to black as she collapsed completely. Ren lifted the unconcious girl into his arms for a second time in what only felt like a week ago, before heading to the shuttle. In a distance, he heard a voice calling out her name. ]Turning around, he caught sight of that traitor FN-2187 charging towards him with a weapon in his hand, crying out for Rey. with a flick of wrist he sent the sent former soldier flying backwards and knocked unceremoniously on the ground, before heading back with Rey in his arms. 

 

He boarded the ship and the hangar door closed behind him. Once on board he ordered his officers to pull back the division, there work was done, Hux had just regained consciousness and ‘demanded’ to know what happened. 

 

“We won.” Ren simply stated.

 

“And the resistance?” Hux questioned. 

 

“Best to just let them rot They won’t last long. Especially now that we have their last remaining  _ hope, _ ” Ren replied gesturing towards General Leia Organa standing in the corner, cuffed and guarded by the two troopers who brought her onboard. 

 

The First Order general wasn’t at all satisfied by these new turn of events, but if he didn’t wish to be abused any further it would be best to keep quiet. Instead setting his sights on the unconscious girl in Ren’s arms. 

 

“I suppose this is the Jedi who murdered our Supreme Leader,” he questioned, not once taking his eyes off her. 

 

Ren paused for a bit, recalling the lie he told Hux. 

 

“Yes.” he said quickly. 

 

“And am I too assume that you will have her answer for her crimes?” 

 

Ren glowered at the ginger man whose eyes had yet to be taken off of Rey. Of course he couldn’t leave her fate up to that conniving sycophant. But he needed her out of the way to ensure her safety. He quickly formulated a plan before answering.

 

“I’m taking her to Mustafar.”

 

At that, Hux’s eyes shot towards the knight. He heard about the infamous planet where Jedi go to die. That was previously home to Darth Vader himself. He supposed that was a fitting punishment for that murderous wench. Even if it was hard to believe that this girl alone could kill someone as powerful as Snoke. Still he didn’t press the topic any further. For now. 

 

Ren on the other hand paid no further mind to the red haired general. Turning his focus back to Rey. She and him would have their reckoning very soon. For now though it was best to get her healed. And to ensure her cooperation as well as that from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and ch. 1 were originally going to be one chapter. But I ended up splitting it in to cut down the word count for the first chapter.  
> Feedback is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakens to find her self in a strange dark place with none other than Kylo Ren/Ben himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am soooooooo sorry about the wait. It's been a super stressful time for me. With schoolwork, graduation, job hunting, moving and writer's block. I just haven't had the time to do much writing or to complete this fic. But now that that's all out the way I'm going to start updating more frequently then before. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3.

Rey didn’t know what to expect when she woke up. She wasn’t sure if she’d even wake up. But here she was in this strange room, her senses slowly coming more into focus. Her eyes were still shut, yet she was still aware of her surroundings. At least enough to realize that she was no longer on Crait.

 

More specifically in the _his_ arms.

 

It took her some time to recall what happened, until she thought about him again. Then it all came flooding back.

 

The cannon. The crash. Chewbacca. Leia. Ben. _Ben._  She remembered it all now. Or at least all that happened before she blacked out. She had no clue of the fate of the Resistance. Or that of Leia. She didn’t even know what came of her. And she certainly needed to find out soon.

 

Breaking out of her foggy state, her eyes shot open. But was met with nothing, but black. For a moment she had thought she had gone blind, until her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

 

The room was very dark, save for the thin strips of luminescent red light lined up across the walls. Barely brightening the room enough to see everything in it. She slowly sat up, hurdling over slightly at the small twinge at her side. It was then she remembered the injury she sustained when the Falcon crashed in which she was punctured by a shrapnel that broke of from the ship. She grazed a hand gently over her side, only to realize that the piece of metal sticking from there was missing. And in its place she felt thick bandages wrapped around the lower half of her torso, covered by the thin gown she wore. Any pain she previously felt had subsided and was now replaced by an almost numbing sensation.  Making her feel groggy and a little light-headed, but she pushed past it to continue surveying everything around her.

 

Of course there was the bed she found herself in, placed in the corner alongside a small table.  The room itself was rather small, tight and mostly empty save for those two objects. There were no windows. Only a large door that seemed to be sealed shut. Perhaps this was a cell. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time she was held prisoner. It was just a matter of where she was exactly.

 

It was really hot wherever she was. She could feel herself sweating, with the bandages and thin cloth she wore starting to stick to her skin. Even peeling back the covers did nothing to cool her down. The air was dry, with little current. Of course growing up in the ravenous deserts of Jakku would have made her use to heat. The only difference is she wasn’t confined to such small quarters like a prisoner and knew exactly where she was at all times. Her anxiety grew. She felt as if she was suffocating. And as if the walls were closing in around her. She stared at the door, willing it to open. Attempting to call upon the force. A force that felt so far off and in her groggy state she couldn’t feel it flow through her.

 

After moments of sheer determination and hope the door miraculously slid open. But what stood at the other side caused her blood grow cold. A tall, looming figure dressed in familiar black robes. His dark wavy hair contrasted with his pale glistening skin, marred only by a scar. The very same scar she had given him when she slashed his face with Luke’s lightsaber.

_Ben._

 

His dark eyes bore into hers with such intense focus, it made her feel uneasy. As if she were prey. And yet, something told her that she wasn’t in any real danger. Then again her experiences with this man proved that he can be quite unpredictable. In any other case, she would probably be able to handle herself, like she did before. But now she was weakened and vulnerable, practically a prisoner with no idea where she was. In spite of that, she would not allow herself fall to his mercy if he decided to do her any harm.

 

He took a step toward her and she remained unmoved. His hands at his side and his stance surprisingly not as stark and rigid as he usually was. If anything he seemed almost at ease. Perhaps that was a good sign. Still Rey didn’t let her guard.

 

“You’re awake,” he finally spoke. His words simple and to the point.

 

“It would seem,” Rey responded in kind. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I sensed your distress,” he answered, evenly. “I imagine you have questions.”   

 

“Are you going to answer them?”

 

“That depends on what you ask.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.”

 

Rey was taken aback, agitated and a bit disappointed.

 

“Why not?” she questioned, her tone a lot more demanding than she intended.

 

The dark user just scoffed in slight amusement.

 

“Well not that you could anyway, but I would prefer to limit any chance you have of escaping.”

 

Rey frowned.

 

“So I am your prisoner then,” she stated eerily.

 

“You’re whatever I need you to be, Rey.” Ben countered, folding his arms. “And right now, I need you here.”

 

“Why?” she asked instead, suspicious of Ben’s motives.

 

“Well for one, you had just survived a crash and were bleeding out from a piece of shrapnel sticking out of from your abdomen. And it was far too dangerous to leave you in the care of First Order medics. So I brought you here to have you healed. Your welcome by the way.”

 

“You expect me to thank you,” Rey growled. “YOU’RE the one who launched that attack that nearly killed all of us.”

 

Ben let out a heavy sigh, clenching his fists. _Why can’t she just understand?_

 

“Like I told you before Rey, this all could have been prevented if you had just _joined_ me.”

 

Before Rey could respond, a service droid appeared with a tray of food in hand. It silently placed the tray on the table next to her, gave a curt bow to Ren and exited the room, the door sliding shut behind it. Rey observed the food, which mostly consisted of rations and a glass of a water. Some of it was similar to the portions she ate on Jakku, the rest was just standard military food served by the First Order.

 

“I’m sorry, I know it isn’t much.” Ben confessed, sounding almost embarrassed. “This place has been abandoned for many years, not long after the Empire crumbled. We just recently relocated here, and for the most part it’s still undergoing renovations. Because of that, these are the only meals I can have imported from the First Order until everything’s settled. Don’t worry I promise you’ll see much better options soon, but for now you need to eat.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Rey argued, ignoring the way her stomach churned.

 

“Yes you are,” Ben stated matter-of-factly. “You need your energy if you’re to make a full recovery. This isn’t Jakku, Rey. You don’t have to scrape and scavenge through junk, just to have your next meal.”  

 

Rey once again eyed the tray of food. Truth be told she was famished and immensely parched, so of course the food and water looked tempting. Still she didn’t want to give him the pleasure. Not yet at least.

 

“Alright then answer me this: If I did take your hand back in that throne room and accepted your offer to join you, would you have spared my friends?”

 

“In a way I already have,” Ben simply replied.

 

“What? I don’t-” Rey attempted to say, confusion preventing her from completing her words.

 

“It was a part of the deal I made with the General in exchange for her surrender,” Ben continued to explaining, sparing Rey the confusion. “She would turn herself over to the First Order and cooperate with us as a prisoner of war, while the remaining Resistance fighters were spared and the ongoing battle would come to an end.”

 

Rey instantly recalled the confrontation between Ben and Leia back on Crait, as well as Leia’s insistence that everything was fine between them as she was taken aboard Ben’s ship. Of course. She was surrendering. The thought of Leia willfully turning herself over to the enemy made Rey’s stomach turn. She just hoped it was for a good cause.

 

“What have you done to Leia?” Rey demanded the anger in her voice unexpectedly rising.

 

“I’m afraid my mother’s fate is none of your concern.” Was the only response Rey received.

 

Rey scowled at Ben’s dispassionate answer. She hated being left in the dark and this man’s complete lack of cooperation didn’t help one bit. For all she knew Leia could be dead. Or worse.

 

And the others. Her friends. _Finn._ Who knew what happened to them. To him.

 

“What about the rest of the Resistance?” Rey questioned instead. “That _should_ be my concern, shouldn’t it?”

 

Ben quirked an eyebrow in slight amusement, before responding.

 

“They’re right where I left. Back on Crait, where they’ll remain.”

 

“Someone will come for them,” Rey argued.

 

“You think so?” Ben snidely remarked, folding his arms and moving closer. “The war is over, Rey. The First Order has triumphed and the Resistance has been crushed. Any hope that the galaxy had for them has turned to dust. Now they answer to the First Order. People are tired of fighting for an empty cause, and trying to join a regime that would have given them nothing but false hope. They want order. And we can give it to them.”

 

“So you’re just going to condemn the Resistance to death.” Rey growled.

 

“That’s what happens in a war,” Ben stated. “Would you have rather that I’d wiped them all out during the battle? It would have been much quicker.”

 

“You left them on Crait with no transportation, no one to reach out to for help, and not enough supplies to last them!” Rey barked.

 

“The deal was that I spare their lives in exchange for Leia’s surrender. What happens to them afterwards is none of my concern.” His words were cold, with no hint of remorse. Rey’s heart was crushed, but any sadness she had was quickly replaced by disappointment and anger.

 

“No! Take me back! I have to help them!” Rey practically ordered.

 

“I’m afraid you won’t be going anywhere in your state.” Was his response. “And how exactly would you help them?”

 

“I can’t just leave them there, Ben. They need me!” she snapped, growing more and more anxious.

 

Ben’s brows furrowed in exasperation.

 

“You didn’t seem to have any issue leaving me behind in the throne room,” he sneered, stalking menacingly closer to her side.

 

“That’s not the same Ben and you know it,” Rey spat out in defense, not backing down from him. “You **_chose_ ** to remain in the darkness and I couldn’t sit by and let you slaughter my friends.”

 

Ben scoffed again.

 

“So that’s why you came to me. To try to convert me back over to the light, just so I can join your pathetic band of rebel friends? Did my mother and uncle set you up to that?” Ben accused, his temper flaring up.

 

“I was trying to help you!” Rey screamed.

 

“By trying to turn me? Did you even stop to think whether I wanted to turn?”

 

“Isn’t that what you tried to do with me?” Rey countered.

 

“I wanted you to **_join me_ **.” Ben yelled, the intensity in his voice was so immense that it caused the whole room to tremor. “I didn’t care what side of the force you stood by, I just wanted you to rule by my side. To help shape the galaxy and create new order. To unlock your potential, so that way you would become more.”

 

The room grew deathly silent. Both force users locked eyes with one another. Neither one wanting to back down. Rey couldn’t question the sincerity of Ben’s words. His intentions however were another story.

 

“You know I couldn’t betray my friends like that.” she finally spoke.

 

“There you go…. HOLDING ON AGAIN!!!!.” Ben barked with such ferocity that Rey immediately held up her arms in defense.

 

“Holding on to what, to a family?” She barked back. “To a place where I can belong? I would never betray them and join a regime of murderers and tyrants.”

 

“I strongly doubt that they would share the same loyalty with you,” Kylo responded, his voice a bit more even then before.  “You’re far too naive Rey and you have so much to learn about how the galaxy works. And I’m going to teach it to you one way or another.”

 

“I don’t need your lessons.” Rey spat.

 

“Because I’m sure Skywalker was a magnificent teacher!” Ben shot back.

 

Rey merely frowned in response and Ben smirked.

 

“My offer still stands,”  he stated smoothly as he extended his hand towards her. “Join me, Rey. You could become so much more. And I’ll help you.”

 

Rey looked at his hand and back at him. She could see the desire in his eyes. Desire, but still too much darkness.

 

“I could never join you, Ben.” she stated defiantly. “I could never turn my back on the Resistance and align myself with First Order.”

 

At that, the knight retracted his hand and took a step away from the girl. The disappointment very prominent in his expression.

 

“Then I’m afraid you’ll never leave this place.” His voice trembled in anger. “And your Resistance friends can rot on Crait for all I care.”

 

He turned his back and made his way to the door. Not before addressing her one last time.

 

“Oh and by the way. I wasn’t asking you to join the First Order. I was asking you to join **_me_ **!”

 

And with that he exited the room ignoring Rey’s calls for him to come back.

 

With Ben gone, Rey was once again left alone. Still no idea where she was, and completely unable to come to her friends aid. They were stranded on that planet and were slowly going to  starve. And here she was a prisoner to Kylo Ren. Staring down at the tray of food that was brought to her, Rey boiled with rage. Picking up the tray, she threw it as hard as she could across the room. As the food spilled on the floor, she cried out in despair.

 

Her fate would be no different than theirs.     
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest question: Did I make Ben to cruel here? I mean I was trying to stay true with his canon personality and I figured he would still be a bit pissed at Rey for pulling her lightsaber on him and leaving him in the throne room. Still I want him to not be so mean. Especially towards Rey. Please review below and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is being stubborn and Ren is not having it. Sadly he has other things to worry about first before he deals with her. And he will deal with her very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry everyone!!! I know it's been several months since I worked on this story and i promise I haven[t given up on it. I don't really have a proper excuse, other than I just didn't have enough motivation to write. But I'm going to try to update more regularly this time. 
> 
> Once again, I'm super sorry and I hope you enjoy!!!

Meanwhile, Ren was seething. 

 

His meeting with Rey did not go the way he planned at all. Not that he didn’t expect some resistance from her, but he’d hoped that she would at the very least be more open to his proposition. But once again he had greatly underestimated her commitment to the Resistance. A commitment that, honestly, he didn’t quite understand.

 

Perhaps it was out of a misguided need to ease the intense loneliness he sensed in her heart the first time he peered through her mind. And her desire for a sense of belonging.  

 

Surely it couldn’t have been because she believed she was fighting for a greater good. Rey was definitely naive and ignorant of many things, but she was no fool. So why? Why does she have so much hope for such a lost cause? 

 

_ Hope. _ That’s all his mother ever preached about. He was certain that her sugar-coated speeches about hope and fighting for what’s right was what may have inspired her legion of rebel fighters to do her bidding. 

 

_ Pathetic.  _

 

While he didn’t agree with some of the First Orders methods and ideals, he saw no point in fighting against them. Especially since they were the only ones in the galaxy who were attempting to maintain order. He couldn’t say the same for the so called “Republic” who had stood by and done nothing as the galaxy once again fell in disarray. And he just knew that even if the Resistance had somehow managed to bring the First Order to its knees, they would just have a repeat of before. More disarray with no true vision and order for the galaxy. In the end they were nothing more than measly fighters chasing after overly ambitious and misguided ideals that would accomplish nothing in the long-run.   

 

It didn’t matter though. Without their precious General Leia, they wouldn’t last long. Hell even with her, they wouldn’t last. He made sure of that himself. 

 

As for Rey though, Ren would continue to let her wallow in her stubbornness and pity. He had other things to worry about at the moment and if she wanted to continue fighting and resisting him, he would let her. She’d come around eventually. All she needed was the right push. 

 

For now, he needed to focus on his newly appointed duties. With Snoke dead and Ren being the new self proclaimed Supreme Leader, the pressures of ruling the First Order now fell to him. Ren had no doubts that there would be a struggle. Now he knew the moment he killed Snoke that his transition into power wouldn’t be easy. Although not widely known, it was still no secret that he was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, leaders of the Rebellion alliance and enemies of the Empire. So it was no surprise that there were already those who doubted or even opposed his leadership (though they never had the gall to admit it out loud). 

He wasn’t intimidated. Nor was he unprepared to deal with the potential backlash. He was no longer too ashamed of where he came from, because it no longer mattered. What did matter was what he is now. The others could question his loyalty all they wanted, but he could easily question theirs as well. Many of the officers were nothing more than opportunists who would jump at any opportunity to rise up in rank and obtain more power. So clearly they were in no position to judge. Snoke’s own rise to power was quite dubious at best. And judging by the lack of commemoration for the their fallen leader, it seems the dark force user wasn’t as revered by the Order as he thought (all the better for both Ren and Rey in the long run when Snoke’s death is ever questioned further). 

 

Other members of the order were veterans of the Old Empire who only knew how to serve under any regime with the same agendas. They had experience and they followed orders, which was why they were useful. But most of them lacked ambition and drive for more which was why Ren didn’t view them as a threat. 

 

Then there were the allies. The systems that supported and funded the First Order, providing weapons and resources for the regime. These people were also opportunists who attached themselves to those with power in order to indulge in their greedy, lascivious lifestyles. They didn’t care about order or the rest of the state of the galaxy, all they cared about were themselves. Though as much as he couldn’t stand them, they were essential and had their purpose. So he couldn’t complain. Though sooner or later their purpose would dry out and Ren would take great pleasure in getting rid of them. 

 

As of now, there were many affairs that should be brought to light. Like finding a new base of operations. With Starkiller Base destroyed of course the First Order would need a new headquarters. Hux had insisted on having Arkanis as the new First Order capitol. A suggestion that Ren quickly shot down for no other reason than to watch the haughty general’s ego deflate at the refusal to make his home planet the new central First Order command. 

 

Coruscant was also out of the question. Too much negative history involving the Old Republic, the Empire, and the New Republic. The locals wouldn’t be too keen with another regime taking over their planet after the first three failures. It would just lead to some needless conflict that they just didn’t couldn’t afford right now. (Plus, Ren just  _ really _ hated large, crowded cities)

 

It would probably be best to choose a habitable system that was already in support of the First Order to avoid any pointless dispute.      

 

In the end, him and the rest of his high ranking officers settled with Vardos. It was already  aligned with the First Order, the citizens were major supporters of both the Old Empire and the Order and there was already a surplus of supplies, weapons and soldiers at their disposal. It wasn’t exactly Ren’s first choice, but it was a choice of convenience and that’s all that mattered. 

 

So the decision was made and the rest of the fleet rendezvoused at the Vardos system, while Ren oversaw the affairs on Mustafar via hologram. He planned on making an appearance there soon, but was more comfortable conducting his businesses here at his grandfather’s fortress and sanctuary. Now that he was Leader, there were a great deal of changes he planned to make for the Order, of course they would have to be steady and gradual. Too much change in a short period of time always proved to be disastrous. One thing was for certain, there would be no more planet-destroying super weapons. He shot down that idea the moment one of his officers proposed a second Starkiller Base. It was far too expensive, a complete waste of resources and if the past 30 years and three unsuccessful attempts have proven anything, it’s that they’re not very effective. Especially if the enemy could very easily exploit it’s weakness and destroy it. 

 

Once again it was all too satisfying seeing the frustrated look on Hux’s face as his desires were once again denied. It was going to be quite entertaining putting that arrogant, power hungry cur in his place. 

 

After Ren finished conducting his business with the Order he decided to see how Rey was faring. It had been a couple of days since he last spoken to her and he imagined that she was quite bitter over her current predicament. 

 

_ Feelings mutual.   _ He thought to himself, recalling their previous interaction. 

 

In all honesty, he had sort of been avoiding her this whole time. Partially due to the fact that he was busy with his new affairs, but mostly because he thought it would be best to give her some space (and because, honestly he had just been too frustrated to face her at the time). Now the least he could do was check to see if she was recovering well. 

 

At first he attempted to reach out to her through the force, but was only met with silence. It was likely that she had closed herself off in order to conceal her presence from him. After a few unsuccessful attempts to connect with her, he ultimately decided to check on her in person. Though first giving himself time to prepare himself for the onslaught of verbal abuse he was bound to have hurled towards him. He couldn’t let her words get to him. Not if he wanted to persuade her on to his side. He really needed to watch his temper around her, especially in her current state, regardless of how much she frustrated him. 

 

As Ren made his way to the room where Rey was held, he came across the service droid he had assigned to her, likely coming from the same direction he was headed. It gave a quick, respectful bow to its master before heading in the opposite direction. Until Ren called out: 

 

“How is she?” His tone was even, but there was still strong hints of curiosity. 

 

The droid stopped in its tracks, turning almost hesitantly towards its master before responding. 

 

“My lord. She…..uhmmm…..she’s not eating!” 

 

Ren’s face hardened, his lips were pressed in a thin line and his eyebrow twitched.

 

“ _ What? _ ” he growled, voice shaking slightly in irritation. 

 

The droid flinched, not wanting to incur his master’s wrath any further for fear of a destructive end on its part. 

 

“S-she has routinely rejected each meal that has been given to her, in spite of my protests. And it doesn’t appear that her physical well-being has improved since she arrived, sir!”

 

At that, Ren pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out an exasperated sigh. He should have known that Rey would try to pull something like this, but he had hoped she’d have enough sense to avoid doing something this stupid. Once again, he had underestimated her stubbornness. 

 

“Hunger strike,  _ eh _ ?” He responded almost off-handedly, more annoyed than furious. 

 

In the past, both the First Order and the Old Empire had methods when it came to dealing with unruly prisoners who chose to starve themselves while under custody. Ren had witnessed and even participated in those methods. He took no pleasure in them at all, and he certainly didn’t want to subject Rey to that level of torture. 

 

“What will you do, my lord?” asked the cowering droid, still waiting for his master’s potentially volatile reaction. 

 

Obviously he couldn’t allow the girl to starve herself, but he couldn’t bring himself to force her. So instead he opted for a different approach. One that he knew would be successful. 

 

“I know  _ exactly _ how to deal with this!” He replied cryptically as he turned the opposite way towards the kitchen. 

 

Once he arrived, he grabbed one of the exotic fruits out of one of the various crates that he had imported to the castle the other day. Then he swiftly made his way back to Rey’s room. A little mind games and temptation would more than likely lead to better results.  

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, wasn't a big fan of this chapter. I wanted to shed some light on Ren's new transition to power as the Supreme Leader, but I really didn't enjoy writing it all that much. I'm just mostly getting it out of the way so I can make more room for some Rey x Kylo dynamic goodness. Which we will very much get more of in future. 
> 
> Also I didn't go into much detail about the FO's "methods" on forcing prisoners to eat, but I hope no one found it triggering. If so let me know, and I'll put a warning in the tags.


End file.
